Muggle Technology
by AmyFelton123
Summary: Dean finally uses his new Laptop... this can only lead to trouble. Written for the Outside of School Challenge! YAY! K   for one mild swear word.


_**A/N: Hey AmyFelton123 again! Here we have my second Challenge! The Outside of School Challenge! So what do minor/not golden trio characters do outside of school? Hmmmm... :/ **_

_**So here is what Dean Thomas does Outside of School! Some credit is due to EmilyScarlett, she helped me with the idea! Check her out! Xx ~8D I wanted to do something a little different to my other stories, I hope you like it! (Btw, if you haven't seen a very potter musical or sequel this fanfcition might be a bit confusing :L but read it anyway and see what you think!)**_

Another boring day of Summer at home. Hey! It's not that I don't like my home, I LOVE MY HOME! It's the fact that I can't do magic at home, therefore my day turns out boring. Even if the world suddenly spontaneously combusted due to a giant Hagrid fart, I wouldn't really care because _something _would've happened!

(Put's hands together and get on knees) If you're up there Merlin please, please, _pllleeeeaaaassseeee _let something even fractionally interesting happen today. It doesn't have to be extremely interesting, just mildly interesting would be fine because at least it would be something!

Pttfffff... MERLINS SAGGY PANTS! Okay did I just scream that out loud or was it just in my head, I'm not quite sure. Well, no-one seems to have reacted. Knowing my Muggle brother any sentence with the saggy and pants in would've provoked a reaction. I guess I'm safe.

Dum de dum dum... AH-HA! My Latpot! Or is that lattop, laptot? Latpop? _Laptop! _That's the one! I got it for Christmas from my parents. Being away from Muggle civilisation from the most part of five years does affect my memory of muggle technology. Right now how do I turn this thing on? Hmm, do I flick this thing? Or is it pull out that bit? Nope! You press this button here! Right, I must remember that. Note to self; remember how the Laptop turns on! That should do it! AAHHHHH! WHY IS THE BLACK BIT NOW BLUE! Oh that's it turning on... AAAHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT TERRIBLE JINGLE! Right maybe the Laptop wasn't such a good idea. Password? Oh Merlin... Right what did my Dad say it was think back to Christmas? HOGWARTS! THAT WAS IT! He set it to something magical so I would remember! Well Done Dad! Hogwarts... Hogwarts... Hogwarts... _Hogwarts... Hogwarts... _HOGWARTS! _HOGWARTS! _What is wrong with this stupid thing? HOGWARTS! LET ME IN! AAHHHHH!

Right compose yourself!

Oh, you have to use the little button with the letters on... oh... right... we'll all forget that never happened, okay? H.O.G.W.A.R.T.S! YES! I'm in, now what? Oh it's very colourful! There's lots of symbols and stuff, interesting but what do I do with them? Now I know you have to click on them, but with what? Hmm, this little rectangle pad looks suspicious. WHAT'S THAT POINTY WHITE THING! Oh... God I really need to concentrate in Muggle studies. So, this blue and yellow 'e' looks interesting. Oh! Google. Google? Search engine? GOOGLE CHROME! Okay this is getting a little out of hand here. Help, yes I need Help. Help says Google is a search engine which you can find out anything, basically. I just type in this box here. Right, let's search... Dean Thomas. Enter. A Very Potter Sequel. What? I need to see this! Youtube? OH GOSH! SOUND! HOW DO I TURN THE FRICKIN' THING DOWN? Sound control, pheww! Whoever designed that is a genius!

Who is that? OH MERLIN THERE IS A BOY WITH LOADS OF CURLY DARK HAIR AND ANOTHER WITH FAKE GINGER HAIR AND LOTS OF RED VINES STUCK IN MY LAPTOP! I'M GOING TO HELP YOU!

Right... um... yeah I have nothing to say, I feel quite ashamed. They aren't really in my Laptop, Merlin, stupid Dean! Ah I can skip through this, good it was getting kinda boring after the red vine bit! You know they kind of remind me of Harry and Ron! And this girl with really bushy hair looks like Hermione, but I'm pretty sure they don't break out into song and dance every five minutes. Unless... NO DEAN! Let's not go there.

Oh my Merlin... That girl with a black hat just said 'I'm Dean Thomas, yo!' I SWEAR! Rewind. Yep! There it is! I'm Dean Thomas YO! SINCE WHEN DO I SAY YO! AND HOW DO THESE PEOPLE KNOW WHO WE ARE! OH MY GOD! HE JUST SAID HE WAS HARRY AND SHE WAS HERMIONE AND HE WAS RON! Right this is getting freaky, I'm turning this bloody thing off! OFF.

No more laptops.


End file.
